


Taking Her Home

by MareenOfSunshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB8 is a cat, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Marriage, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Reylo fluff, Secret Relationship, Snoke Being a Dick, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars - Freeform, soft rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: Rey and Ben are married for years. Married in secret. Rey works for the man who swore to take everything from her husband. So what to do when you marry the enemy? Hold it a secret.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Can't You Stay?

Ben growled when his wife got up next to him. He tried to get her back to bed but all he got was a laugher and she told him to back off because she needed to get up. He growled again and let go of her. He could tell that she stopped a second before she lifted the sheets over him, to keep him warm. He could hear the shower running and the coffee maker pouring coffee in her favourite cup.

She closed the door behind her and looked down to the golden wedding ring on her finger. She smiled by the sight of it. She walked thru the cold of Takodana to go to the next train station. When she was there Finn already waited for her. His boyfriend Poe would join them on the final station and drive Finn, Rose (who would join at the second station) and Rey to work. 

Ben woke up an hour later to the lovely sound of his alarm clock. Ben groaned and sat up. His fingers ran thru his hair. Other than Rey he just left the wedding ring on his hand. Always. He went thru his morning routine and drove to work where Mitaka already held out a coffee to him. He took it and went into his office. He started working and finishing stuff. In his drawer hidden was a photo from Rey and him. If you wanted to open the drawer you would need to steal his keys and open it. Sometimes some press people came in and he needed to give them short interviews. He smiled at the thought of how Rey fell thru the door when she had to make an interview with him. After this one thought he just couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

He thought about how she looked when she fell thru the door and how he started laughing and she stopped feeling uncomfortable and started laughing too. Then there was the end of the interview where they switched numbers. After switching numbers, they texted for weeks every minute. They went out on dates where he had given everything to get them privacy and for once they were all alone. They had Chinese take-out and sat in his living room watching pride and prejudice. They kept dating. Her friends kept hating him. They kept it secret. His mom found out and suddenly, they married. In secret.

Rey finished talking to Mr. Andrew Snoke and just left the room when she heard Finn yelling for her. She opened the door to his office, and he smiled at her. “You yelled, Finnie Boy?”, she asked smiling. “Will you join me for lunch?”, he looked up to her. “Why doesn’t Poe go with you?” “He has a meeting” “I guess I will go to lunch with you then? Just come and get me from my office, you jerk”, she heard Finn’s laughing while she walked back to her office.

Ben didn’t go out for lunch. Mostly there was too much to do anyways. He let Mitaka bring him take-out and worked thru it. By this time of the day he just wanted to go home and cuddle into the bed with Rey and have a chilling evening. Ben would cook, if she would do it the whole kitchen would be on fire, and they would laugh about the moments during their days. He walked out of the building by three-fifty. The paparazzi made photos of him as soon as he stepped outside. He tried to ignore all the questions and stuff and walked to the parking lot to get fast and safe into it. By that time one of the paparazzi guys could get a clear shot of his wedding ring. He drove home. The first thing he did was throwing himself onto the sofa and get rid of his suit. He quickly changed the suit with sweatpants and a hoodie and sat down on the sofa again. He sighed when he saw that the thin orange cat of their neighbours had sneaked in again. He got up and gave the young man food again. Their neighbours weren’t the nicest person and so did the cat look. He was thinner than any other cat he knew so he started bringing cat-food home and whenever the cat came and was hungry again, he gave him food. He poured the smelly cat food into the bowl and the cat immediately started eating. “Well done, BB”, he walked back to the sofa and threw himself on it.

Rey had to stay long at the office. Again. Their Boss, Mr. Andrew Snoke, thought it was funny if he kept them a bit longer to make some extra stuff. She called Ben after she found out, only to find out he was cheating on her with BB. When she finished her stuff, it was around 10pm. Poe insisted on driving each of them home. So, Poe held in front of her house and let her out. When she came into the house, she found Ben sleeping on the couch with the red cat on his chest. She took a photo and tried to be as silent as possible. Ben groaned and looked at her. His eyes were extremely heavy, but he couldn’t just not care when his wife came home. He caught her drinking water. “Its 10pm. BB and I already lost the hope of seeing you ever again.”, he said causing her to shock. “You know how Snoke is. He’s an asshole, Ben”, she walked over to him and he smiled at her.

“I know I’m annoying you with it, but you should quit your job.”, Ben said while he threw some spaghetti in the pot. “Look, I know you’re not a fan of him but he’s not as bad as you think he is.”, she tried to argue but Ben just rolled his eyes. “You could just work with me. I could need a new assistance who’s better than Mitaka.”, he turned to face her. “Ben, we talked about that. I won’t work for you as your assistance because it would be way too obvious. Plus, I’m not leaving my friends behind at Mr. big villain.”, she said and at this point he realised it didn’t matter how much he would try to argue with her, she wouldn’t quit her job. It was like thinking about trying to change her friends mind about him. He just kissed the top of her head in silent and continued to cook.

It was about midnight when Ben woke up of Rey’s rolling around in their bed. Rey was awake. “If you keep rolling around and waking me up, I’ll get a divorce”, he left his eyes closed and his voice was sleepy, but he heard her chuckling and then finally rolling to him to face him. He placed his arms around her and teared her over to press her against him. “You need to sleep, Darling”, he said resting his chin on top of her head. “I know but I can’t”, she closed her eyes once again knowing she wouldn’t sleep. Rey was a person who falls asleep within five minutes and if Rey didn’t sleep within ten minutes, she wouldn’t sleep all night. “What’s bothering you, Princess?”, he asked. “Nothing”, she would always lie on things like that. He knew her too well. “I know there is something, honey. You need to tell me what it is so we can get through it together.”, he said and took a deep breath from the smell of her hair. “I just don’t feel safe of working with Snoke, you know. There’s something with him I don’t understand. I don’t like it, but I also don’t understand what it is.” “Look, if you don’t feel safe about working with him, I offer all of your friends and you a job. If anything happens you need to tell me. I promised to keep you safe” “I’ll promise to tell you if anything happens, Ben.”, she chuckled, and he pressed her against him once more. She felt safe with him.

The next morning Rey felt like dying. She didn’t want to get up. She just wanted to stay, wanted to stay right next to Ben. She got up with a groan. Ben immediately reached out for her, but he couldn’t hold her back from getting up. “Please stay”, he groaned but he knew she would deny. “I have to go to work.”, she answered, and she could tell he was disappointed. “Please just take the day off.”, he grumbled sitting up. “You know, I can’t do that. Snoke would kill me.”, she stood up and he stopped trying to argue with her. It was hopeless she wouldn’t change her mind in all matter of facts. She got up made her coffee, showered and left. She didn’t come back to give him a goodbye kiss.


	2. I'm the poor thing that married him, but i'm happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're about to go into the final guys

Rey got to the train station Finn almost ran towards her and waved a newspaper around. “You won’t believe it!”, he yelled full of enthusiasm. “Won’t believe what?”, Rey asked giving him a weird look. “The Monster is married!”, Finn said and gained another weird look. “Which Monster?”, she asked confused. “The business we all hate! Benjamin Solo-Organa. They guy you share the name.”, Finn stared at her and that’s when she realised it. He meant her husband. Well that he was married was nothing new to her. The lie of having an ex-foster home which was called Solo too was enough of a fact her friends believed. “Oh. OH. You’re joking, right? I mean who would marry him?” you would “I don’t know. Maybe he married a cousin or something.” “Maybe. Anyways do you know what’s on the program today?”, she asked and tried to switch the subject. “Didn’t you just listen to me? The asshole is married!” yes, Finn I know I’m his wife “Finn I think this is his business.”, she hid her hand in her pockets. “Did you see the ring? It’s gorgeous! His wife must have a great taste” that was a compliment, but he was the one who chose the rings “Maybe she does”, she started grinning a bit by the memory of Ben tearing her around to the different jewellery stores on Naboo only to find the “perfect” ring. “Why are you grinning?” “Oh nothing. Just so.”

Ben woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and BB’s meowing. “I’m coming BB”, he got up and gave him food again. He watched the little guy as he ate. “I should get you some cat toys since it looks like you won’t leave again.”, he smiled a bit making himself coffee. Also, his day was kind of normal until his best friend Hux busted into his office holding a newspaper. “You got married without telling me, Solo? You know that’s cold! Colder than this bastard Snoke! The girl who came with you once to get your stuff was so kind! Why didn’t it work out with her, huh?!”, Hux talked like a waterfall. If Hux started to talk you knew he would never finish. “Actually” - “What is ‘actually’ supposed to mean now, huh?! You didn’t invite Phas and me to your wedding!” – “Oh, for God’s sake! It is the girl I brought here!”, Ben almost yelled. “You could’ve trusted us Ben! We wouldn’t have told it anyone!” – “Hux she works for Snoke! Why do you think am I trying so hard to get him down! I want to keep her save! And guess what? Her friends hate me! As soon as I get this asshole down, I’ll offer all of them a job! I’m not the bad guy in this shit Armitage! I’m just trying to protect her! Imagine he finds out! Imagine I’m sorry I didn’t invite you guys okay?!”, Armitage Hux couldn’t say a word. He felt the fear his best friend had.

Finn came into her office with a big cup of hot chocolate, smiling and full of joy. “Rey”, Finn said, and she looked up to him. “Good that you’re here. I need to tell you something, you may close the door and sit down please”, she answered. She needed to tell him that she was married. Married to the man he hated. Finn was her brother. She met him at the foster home a long time ago. They have been thru so much crap together. “What’s bother you, Peanut?”, he had a worried look on his face as he sat down on the chair. “Did you never notice the ring on my finger?” – “Of course, I did but I thought it was just some ring.” – “That’s the problem, it’s not some ring…”, she didn’t notice it, but she started crying. “It’s okay please stop crying” – “It’s not okay! I’m the one married to the Monster!”, Finn looked at her in shock, but he knew if she was married to him he was good to her and as long as she was happy and treated well what could he have against it? Of course, Benjamin wasn’t his favorite man of all time but if Rey was happy. “Okay.”, he said making her confused. “Okay?” – “I can’t change the fact that you love this man, Rey. If he’s treating, you good I have nothing against it.”, she quickly got up, around the table and hugged him. She smiled. “You know Peanut, you could’ve told me. I wouldn’t even be mad. I just want you to be happy. I don’t care about who you marry or if I like him or not. The most important thing for me is that you are happy. I’m just here to take care of you, that’s what good brothers do.”, Finn said, and Rey started smiling again. “Grumpy old cat”, Rey said and started grinning. “Oh, shut up”, they both started laughing. It was a relieve for Rey that he took it so easily. 

After Ben finished working, he wanted to buy some flowers and get some groceries. He wanted to have a nice evening with Rey. He went to the grocery store with Phasma and got Rey’s favorite flowers. When he got home, BB welcomed him with a big meow. He gave him food and already wanted to start cook when he got a message from Rey that it’ll be later again, and he should go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter isn't so long but we're going onto the final part thats why I kept it short. I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow my ig for updates: sandhxter
> 
> \- Mareen


	3. Ben Solo Is Taking His Wife Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its about to escalate guys.

3

Rey was working when she got an email from Snoke telling her to come to his office immediately.

She felt that something wasn’t right, but she also couldn’t say what it was so what did it matter? She got up and did what her boss said. Finn looked at her in concern when she knocked at Snokes office. She just shocked her shoulders and waited until she got called in which she did a couple of seconds later.

“Take a seat Ms. Solo”, Snoke said. She didn’t like him; he had this evil grin on his face as always and he just was this creepy old dude. She sat down and kept looking at her. She felt like an animal in front of a hunter. He got up and walked across the room to pour himself a cup of water. “Want one?” – “No, I’m fine actually”, he nodded and leaned against the counter. She tried not to look at him.

“Maybe I should call you ‘Mrs. Solo’ in the future, right?”, she turned her head immediately. “What?” – “Oh, you thought I wouldn’t find out? You know I knew it a long time ago. The ring on your finger, I saw it on your second day after your vacation when you welcomed me.”, she didn’t notice how she started to breathe faster. “Also, you sent more and more messages, so I let someone check your phone. Do you think I wouldn’t notice your changes? You were so quiet.”, he stepped closer to Rey. Her eyes were widened. “Don’t you want to say something, Mrs. Solo?” – “No, I don’t” –

“So, you do know that this requires a divorce to save your job” – “I do” – “So you are going to do this and get my little girl again?”, she stared at the floor as he slowly moved his fingers over her jawline. She trembled. She wished to be home right now. She wished to lay safe in Bens arms. “Do you?”, what would he do if she says no?

“I won’t”

She stood up and ran out of his office faster than anyone could say her name. Poe went after her as he saw how she ran into her office, taking a bag and shoving in everything. “Rey? What are you doing?”, he stood in the doorframe like a confused puppy searching his owner. “Can I use your phone?”, she asked as she smashed hers onto the floor. “Eh, just don’t smash it onto the floor okay?”, he handed her his phone. She chose Ben’s number as fast as she could.

BB was sleeping when the phone rang. Ben woke up of his half sleep and took it. Who the hell was this number? He accepted it.

“Benjamin Solo-Organa here.” – “Ben, please pick me up”

Ben was never out of the house faster. Like literally, never. He ran into this car like a wildfire. Something must have happened. She would never call him from another phone than hers and especially she would never ask him to pick her up.

He drove to the building where she worked like a dumbass. He will need to pay for driving way too fast, for sure. He parked his car chaotical in front of the building, got out and ran in. He ran thru the office complex like a wild one. He ran into her office to find her friends staying at the front looking at her in confusion while she cried and packed her things together. As she looked up after the door bumped open revealing a heavy breathing Ben.

“Ben”, she rushed forward immediately and hugged him, tugging him against her. Rose and Poe looked at them in confusion and surprisingly. Finn just grinned. The moment didn’t last that long until Rey started to pack her things like a hyperactive kid again.

“Rey, Rey, stop.”, Ben grabbed her wrists quickly. “I don’t want to work here anymore. I want to go. Take me home.” – “I’ll offer all of you a job.”, Ben answered quickly relieving her wrists. “Wait you do what?”, Poe asked. “I’ll offer you a job, but at first I will take Rey home.”

He took her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. There will be one last Prologue and then it seems like we're finished here.
> 
> IG: sandhxter  
> WP: sandhxter
> 
> Leave Kudos and Comments <3
> 
> -Mareen


	4. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end already.

_ BENJAMIN SOLO-ORGANA AND HIS WIFE PRESS CHARGES AGAINST DR ANDREW SNOKE _

**LAST WEEK AFTER AN INCIDENT AT THE COMPANY OF DR ANDREW SNOKE BENJAMIN S.O. RAN OUT OF THE COMPANY WITH HIS WIFE NOW KNOWN AS REY SOLO.**

**A FEW DAYS BEFORE THE INCIDENT WE ALL WERE WONDERING WHY BENJAMIN S.O. WOULD WEAR A WEDDING RING. NOW WE KNOW; HIS WIFE WORKED FOR HIS ENEMY DR A.S. NOW THE BEST WORKERS FROM DR A.S.’S COMPANY WORK FOR BENJAMIN S.O.**

**WE DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT SOMEHOW ALL THREE FRIENDS OF HIS WIFE SWITCHED THE COMPANY AND PRESSED CHARGES AGAINST DR A.S.**

_12.03.2018_

_ DR ANDREW SNOKE IS GUILTY! _

**DR ANDREW SNOKE IS CHARGED AS GUILTY FOR MENTALLY TORTURING HIS WORKERS!**

**HIS COMPANY WAS BOUGHT BY BENJAMIN SOLO-ORGANA AND ALL HIS WORKERS WILL CONTINUE. ALSO, SEVERAL ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES INSIDE THE COMPANY WERE UNCOVERED.**

**DR ANDREW SNOKE WILL NOW GO TO PRISON FOR SEVERAL YEARS. A VICTORY FOR BENJAMIN SOLO-ORGANA, REY SOLO, ROSE TICO (AND HER NEW BOYFRIEND DOPHELD MITAKA), POE DAMERON AND HIS FIANCÉE FINN STORM. CONGRATULATIONS!**

_18.07.2018_

_ INCREASE AT THE SOLO-ORGANA FAMILY! _

**TODAY WE CAN WELCOME THE NEWBORN TWINS PADMÉ AND ANAKIN SOLO-ORGANA!**

**MRS REY SOLO GAVE BIRTH TO THEM YESTARDAY IN THE LOCAL HOSPITAL OF NABOO. IT IS A RELIEF THAT EVERYTHING WENT GOOD AND THE BABIES ARE NOW SAFE AND SOUND. THEY WERE NAMED AFTER THEIR GRANDPARENTS HOW MR BENJAMIN SOLO-ORGANA TOLD THE MEDIA. CONGRATULATIONS!**

_19.12.2020_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I would love to hear what you think! Leave Kudos <3
> 
> IG and Wattpad: sandhxter
> 
> \- Mareen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> IG: sandhxter  
> Wattpad: sandhxter


End file.
